Breathing for Him
by Cj1815
Summary: Fifteen year old Sal finds herself alone, trapped inside a hot car with her little brother. Alone listening to the monsters bump against her mothers car, listening to distant gun shots echo off somewhere in the city. No food or water, its only a matter of time before they both die. With one last ditch effort of survival she escapes the car, sealing her fate in the new world.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story on this account** **and it is co-written with MaraDixon413. Edited by a beta reader and reviewed by my writing partner. But if you catch any other mistakes please leave a review and I'll try and fix it.**

 **Sal is portrayed by Rowen Blanchard and Jed is portrayed by Jacob Tremblay.**

 **Please follow, favorite and review.**

* * *

For three days I've listened to those bony fingers scrap against our car. I've listened as teeth clattered clumsily against the glass, wallet chains and rings make little dings against the doors. For two of those days it was this, continuously. There were five of them, clambered around our car, waiting for me or my brother to try and escape, then they would grab us and rip us apart. I knew this because I watched it happen to our mother.

I saw it over and over again in my mind, every time I closed my eyes. When it was quiet I heard her screams, mixing together with the monsters moans.

But this morning the silence woke me.

They had wondered off, or were waiting on the other side of the house, who knew. There was only one left, the only one that mattered. She had let them take her so that me and my brother would survive.

She lay there, all mangled, hair missing in chucks and her once soft doe brown eyes turned grey and milky. Blood, thick and dark and red, was spilled all over our driveway. She could walk, but she didn't follow the others. She sat leaned against the door, the only sound she made was the ragged breathing from her lungs that more or less were still intact, her entire rib cage had been ripped open by those freaks.

She shouldn't be breathing, but she is. She had died but she isn't dead.

My own breathing didn't sound that great now that I thought about it. My chest hurt and my tongue felt like cotton, my mouth was dry and sore. The only thing we had to drink was the water bottle full of apple juice my brother had managed to hold onto as we ran, everything else we packed was scattered all over our driveway. It wasn't much, just a few pillows and a blanket. The rest was in the bag that sat in our rooms, forgotten in the chaos.

I saved the juice for Jed, letting him have a little at a time. Now only a little bit sloshes around in the bottom.

Georgia summers are not kind, the heat is unmerciful. I know as soon as he wakes up the juice will be gone.

As if on cue he rolls over, he let out a small cry and pulled himself up, looking around frantically. His cheek was red where it had stuck to the seat covers . It makes my chest tighten to see him, his hair matted to his forehead with sweat and his face flushed red. Dark purple circles had formed under his eyes and I'm sure I don't look much better. I watch as he remembers where he is, and a look of utter disappointment crossed his face. His eyes met mine and my heart clenches.

Its not right to see a five year old look so hopeless, their supposed to be full of obliviousness and live little blissfully ignorant lives. Not this. This isn't how things are supposed to be.

"Hi Sal," He mumbles, his throat dry and scratchy.

"Hey Jedi," I say quietly, like the monsters were listening.

Jedidiah is why I'm still breathing. If not for him, I would have tried already to fight my way through the wall of monsters that were here yesterday, but I couldn't risk it with him. I wouldn't be able to carry him and outrun them. His only chance would be I'd be on top of him when I fell, then while they were busy with me, he could run. Like mom.

"Can we go in now?" He asks.

I look out the window again, it's smeared with blood. Dust sticks to it, making it hard to see anything clearly. But I know its just mom out there.

"I think so, soon okay?"

"Is she still there?"

His face was so open and I was in envy. I wanted to be like him, to be the little kid who could get scared and cry and be kept safe. But now I'm the grown up.. me. I'm not even sixteen...

I thought back to before, when the rumors first started to drift around school. My friends and I thought it was all a big hoax, people attacking and eating each other. But then people started to get sick, my aunt who worked in one of the hospitals in the city, she told my mother about how the death tolls were rising. Then dead people started walking, and we had to get out.

We were going to the refugee center in Atlanta, when they grabbed her.

In last few days I watched people abandon their homes, all from the car. They didn't stop, they couldn't, the car was surrounded. Their faces showed the fear and shame of the choices they made to leave us behind, without helping. They had their own families to protect and couldn't take the chance.

But now we have our chance.

"Come on back here Jed, we're gonna get out of here?" I tell him. I wasn't sure yet what I was going to do but it had to be today, I wasn't sure Jed could take another day in this furnace of a car.

He peeled himself up from the sweaty seats and crawled over, clutching his stuffed rabbit. He'd had the things since he was a baby, and it was evident. The stuffing had been worn out of its arms and legs, the ribbon around its neck hung in strings. He hugged it tightly to his chest and curled up with the door against his back.

I climbed up front, sitting in the passengers seat. I chewed my lip and popped my knuckles nervously. She was there, right outside the door. I knew from watching Mr. Byers down the street, that if you got bit, you got the fever. That was what killed you, burned you up inside out.

"Sal? What are you going to do?" Jed asked hesitantly.

I'm not sure. I lean over and look out the window, at my mother sitting against the car. Only I knew 'it' wasn't my mother. She died, her guts are spilled all over the driveway, for days along with the others she clawed at the window, trying to get in, trying to eat us.

Whatever the thing sitting against the car was, it wasn't my mother. Not anymore. She wouldn't hurt us, never. This thing would.

My eyes travel around the car, eyes searching desperately for something to use, and then it hit me. There was a screw driver in the glove compartment, and I wish I had come to my senses earlier.

"Sally!?" Jed said again, louder this time.

I reached over and pressed the button, and the compartment popped open. I grabbed it, holding it tightly in a sweaty hand.

I tapped my knuckles against the window lightly, just enough sound to get her- its attention.

I watched as it raised itself up, fingers slipping through the slit in the window, I had to roll it down to let some air in. It snapped its jaws hungrily, banging its head against the side of the car.

It was hard to believe just two days ago she had been so beautiful. Long brown hair with big brown eyes, me and my brother were like her copies. Now she had withered into this. You think of people dying and you imagine it in a hospital, surrounded by people who love you, your eyes close, and never open. But this, whatever this is, its changing everything.

"Sal!" Jed cried from behind me, I turned to see him with his eyes shut tight, hands over his ears. He knew, he understood.

"Keep your eyes closed Jed!" I said firmly.

"Sally its mommy stop!" He said crying louder.

Panic began to bubble in my chest, making our situation more dangerous. They would hear him, they were attracted to sound?

"Jed please be quiet?" I begged him gently.

He buried his face into his knee's, and that muffled his crying just a bit. But we had to hurry.

I grit my teeth and looked at her again. Her eyes, they were dead. She was dead. This was a monster.

I brought my arm down hard, the screw driver lodging itself into her forehead. She stopped, her jaw went slack, then she started to slid. I pulled the screw driver out and watched her fall until she laid limp in the pavement.

My throat burned, and my chest felt like it was going to burst. She.. it, whatever the heck it was, was dead. I killed it.

Hot tears rolled down my cheeks but I swallowed any sounds that threatened to come up. But Jed, he was sobbing now.

I let the screw driver fall from limp fingers into the seat, as I turned and crawled back into the back seat. I grabbed my little brother, pulling him into my lap. He stayed stiff and ridged, just crying. His little hands gripped tightly into his hair.

"I'm sorry, Jed please stop?" I cried. I felt as small as him.

"You killed mommy!" He screamed into my chest.

It was like someone was strangling me. The air wasn't getting to my lungs no matter how much I tried to breath, I was suffocating in this stupid car!

I tried again to suck in some air, wipe my eyes, swallow the sobs that threatened to rip through my throat at any moment.

I pushed Jed back, taking a hold of his wrists, gently... but he wouldn't be able to pull away.

"Look at me!"

He did, his eyes were rimmed red and his chest heaved.

"That's not mommy, okay Jedi. Mommy died, she went to heaven with daddy and grandma!"

"I saw her!" He cried.

How could he understand, how could I make him. He was five, I was fifteen and I didn't understand!

He stared up at me with every emotion I could think of. He didn't know what to think.

"She got sick and she died, and the mommy part, the good part that was mommy, that went to heaven? That thing out there in the driveway isn't mommy anymore. That thing will hurt us if it gets the chance."

I didn't know what I was saying. But it made sense. She couldn't have been inside that thing, or else I did kill my mother?

"Will she come back again?" He sniffed, I let go of one of his wrists so he could wipe his nose.

I shook my head. She was dead this time, she had to be.

But that answer didn't seem to help. If anything he looked like he was about to cry again.

"Wanna go inside now?" I asked him, I did. I wanted to go inside and lay on my bed and cry. Scream. Rant. Take a shower?

He nods, wiping his eyes. But the tears he wipes away are quickly replaced.

I reach over and pop open the door, and a wave of relief floods over me. I climbed out, and then helped Jed clamber down. I picked him up, and let him hide his face in my hair as we walked around, passing the body that lay motionless by the car.

I couldn't help but turn back to look at her again as I opened the door, getting ready to go back into my house for the first time since the monsters surrounded our car.

My mother had always been so strong, even after my dad died. But to see her slumped against the car, her blood smeared all over the ground.

It was heart breaking.

Inside I set Jed down, and watched him wobble a little on his feet. He stared around the house in shock. His arms were still wrapped tightly around his rabbit, it was strange to see someone look so lost in their own home.

"Go get you something to drink in the kitchen okay?" I told him gently, pushing him toward the kitchen area. I was going to go to our rooms and grab the emergency bags we accidentally left behind in all the panic.

"No stay with me!"

His eyes were wide, and he grabbed hold of my hand.

"Nothings gonna hurt you in there?" I asked confused.

"Please Sal, don't leave!"

I frowned but nodded. If I was his age I wouldn't want to be left alone either.

"Come on we'll go together?" I sighed.

We went into the kitchen, and it looked so strange. It looked just how we left it, but at the same time it seemed so different. There was even an episode of Scooby Doo still playing on the loop on the little TV my mom kept on the counter for Jed while she worked.

I fixed him something to eat, noting the canned foods we had. I should take those to the refugee center?

Then I went back to our rooms and grabbed the bags.

I wanted to stay, to wait it out. But I know we can't stay in this house forever, and we can't wait for anyone to save us. We needed other people, grownups? I could take care of Jed, I baby sat the kids on my street all the time. The Orms and the Anderson's, the Grimes family.

Lori?

My mother and Lori had been best friends since high school, since they both got pregnant and married so young. There was a chance, a slight one, that she might be home still. It had only been a few days from with Mr. Grimes still in the hospital she might stick around even longer?

I got Jed dressed, his favorite star wars T-shirt and a new pair of jeans. I got him some shoes since he didn't have any when we ran, we were panicked after Mom saw it happen at her work. She didn't even give us time to grab our bags.

I got dressed too, something easy to run in. I didn't know how many more of those things were still hanging around?

Jed stood at the end of the hallway, his rabbit hung limp at his side. He still hadn't let go of it.

"I wanna stay!" He said loudly, "There are monsters out there?"

I resisted the urge to groan. What he didn't understand is that we were leaving to go somewhere safe from the monsters?

"We gotta be brave right now like the Jedi?"

His name had given him a love of Star Wars as soon as he made the connection.

This seemed to get his attention, and he hesitantly made his way over to me and took my hand.

I took a long look around our house, I didn't know when we'd be back? I don't know when this thing will blow over either, when they'll find a cure or a vaccine.

I ignored the tightness in my chest, and opened the door, stepping out into the driveway. Something heavy settled on my shoulders, and what felt like a rock formed where my heart should be. It felt like I was making something final, like I was sealing my fate. I just gripped Jed's hand tighter, and shielded him from the body in the driveway, then we made our way down the street to the Grimes house, and I prayed they were home.

* * *

 **I'll post a new chapter- or try to with my schedule, every Thursday.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two! Not much happens in the chapter, as not much happens in the script. I think the entire group in the first episode was just a peek so the audience knew Rick was so close to the right direction. I hope I did an okay job with so little to work with, please review your thoughts.**

* * *

The city is dead.

We left Atlanta, then fled to the mountains. From the road we watched bombs fall, trying their hardest to keep things under control. The sky had been alive, and in some strange morbid way, if you didn't think about the people they were falling on, it was beautiful. Its been two weeks since then.

Shane, a friend of Lori's, led us to an abandoned rock quarry, and others followed. Now we have ourselves a little makeshift camp site. People mill around, doing their chores and chatting the others up. Kids run around, Jed included. Its like he's forgotten the last few weeks even happened, he just runs around with Carl and Sophia, and the Morales kids. He doesn't ask about mom, or anyone else from before. All he asks now is when we can go home.

I sit next to Lori, listening to their voices.

I'm glad Lori was home, getting ready to pack up and leave. She took us in and here we are, trapped up here like sitting ducks.

Jed laughs, catching my attention. He doesn't do it very often anymore, so when he does, I listen extra hard. He and Carl sit in the dirt, playing with Carl's army men he brought from home.

"He's gonna be alright you know, he just needs some more time to get settled," Lori says from beside me.

"He shouldn't have to get settled, this should have blown over by now?" I say back, bitterness seeping into my voice. I was angry at the government, they failed us. They _should_ have kept it from spreading, they _should_ have kept this from happening.

But then again we aren't even sure what _this_ is?

"He seems to be bouncing back?" She commented, looking over at his smiling face. His grin was wide, it made his brown eyes scrunch up. For a moment I wondered what on earth had Carl done to make him laugh like that.

Static crackles over the ratio in front of us, that sits on the little table Dale rigged up. Hope sparks to life in my chest, the Atlanta camp calling back, it has to be. It grabs a few peoples attention, Dale and another women who I don't know, Lori see's it, Carl and Jed. Jed looks up at me, his face screwed in confusion. I reach out and grab his hand, pulling him up beside me, and wrap my arms around his shoulders, resting my chin on the top of his head. As we waited for someone to answer.

Amy gets to it first, dropping the fire wood piled in her arms as she lunges for it, her sister Andrea is in Atlanta.

"Hey! Hello?" She says into the CB mic.

Lori gets up from her seat, and I follow as I pull Jed up with me, and Carl trails behind us. I know Glenn's in the Atlanta group, he's a good guy, he helped me and Jed set up our tent. And Jackie helped Jed sew a new rabbit, that was enough to become my best friend?

"Can you hear my voice?" Asks the voice over the speaker. It didn't sound familiar? Not like anyone on the run. It was probably some dude looking for more people.

"Yes, I can hear you. You're coming through. Over," Amy said, getting nervous.

Dale joins us, looking at Amy with raised eye brows, looking for answers. Amy shrugs in response.

"If anybody reads, please respond?"

He couldn't hear us. I couldn't help the wave of disappointment that seemed to wash over me. The thought of someone else getting trapped, ripped apart. Which was bound to happen if he didn't turn back, or leave.

"We're just outside the city!?" Amy said, looking up at Dale with worried eyes.

I felt a little hand slip into mine, and I looked down at Jed who was staring at the ratio. His rabbit was gripped tightly to his chest, his mouth moved, forming silent words. He had started doing that, talking to himself quietly. It was like with his imaginary friends he had when he was really little- except now it was different.

The ratio crackles, it sounded like it was dying? A moment of panic crossed Amy's face as she tried again.

"Dang it!" Hello? Hello?" She said almost desperately, "I couldn't warn him?" She told Dale, who stood over her and the ratio.

"Try to raise him again. Come on, son, you know best how to work this thing?"

Shane, who was sitting off to the side gets up, and slams the axe he was sharpening down on the chopping block. He kneels down and takes the ratio mic from Amy, and tries again to get a hold of the man.

"Hello, hello. Is the person who called still on the air? This is Officer Shane Walsh broadcasting to person unknown. Please respond?"

There's nothing but static, and the vague hopeless feeling that hangs limply in the air.

"He's gone," Shane sighs.

"There are others. Not just us?" Amy says, voicing my earlier thoughts.

"We knew there would be, right? That's why we left the C.B. on?" Dale questions.

"Lotta good that's doing?" Shane sighs.

"If only we had better signal up here?" I mumble, looking around the area. The little quarry looked like it had been abandoned for awhile when we got here. The power had shut down a little bit ago, and there was no WiFi anymore. So even if we could charge our phones it wouldn't do any good. It was like we were in our own little world, hidden away from the rest of the universe.

It was a very depressing thought.

Lori then says something about putting up some signs, directing people away from the city. She had mentioned it a few times but Shane didn't like people leaving camp. Somthing tugging on my shirt pulls me away from the conversation.

I look down at Jed, who's staring up at all the adults. It must suck being in such a different age rang with everyone. But there was nobody my age here either, except Amy, but she had just started collage and I was a freshmen in high school.

"What's wrong bud?"

"Let's go somewhere else?"

He didn't like it when things got heavy in camp. He liked to detach himself from the situation and I was happy to oblige.

"Come on then?" I sighed, pulling a tight smile onto my face. I looked back at the arguing adults one more time, before I turned, walking back to the tree line with Jed in tow. Our tents were lined up against it, which seemed kind of dangerous to me but I wanted to stay close to Lori and Carl. They were really the only others I knew here.

I lift up the door flap and he crawls inside, plopping himself down on his bed mat. I crawl in beside him, sitting crossed legged on my own.

"So now what do you wanna do?" I ask him, stretching a smile across my face.

"Is that man going to die?"

The smile melts, and I stare at his little face. So open and blunt. It makes me think, what will happen if they don't get this under control, who would he be. What would he think.

"I don't know, maybe he'll find someone, they'll help him?"

"What if he doesn't?"

"He'll be fine Jed!" I sighed, getting a little aggravated.

Jed stopped talking, and pressed his lips into a thin line. He rolled over on his mat, facing the other side of the tent. I grit my teeth, anger beginning to build in my chest. I laid down too, but I faced him, his back to me. I didn't know what to do, how to do this. He was just as confused as I was.

"I'm sorry?" I told him quietly.

"Its okay," He whispered back, not making a move to turn over.

I sighed again, and rolled onto my back, staring at the red roof of the tent. I popped my knuckles and went over the last few weeks again, then today, then I thought of the man going to Atlanta.

How did all this happen?

The sky was turning pale, it would be dark in a few hours. The heat had let up some so me and Jed returned to camp.

Jed sits beside Carl again, as Shane teaches both of them how to tie different knots. He's smiling, him and Carl both. It was good to see them smile again, after Carl's dad got shot he had remained silent while I baby sat him, Lori had been at the hospital visiting again. As for Jed, dead people were walking around, that was enough of a reason.

I hung another shirt up, me and Lori were hanging the clothes out to dry. Its not my favorite job, in fact I hate it, almost as much as I hate dish duty. But there really isn't any other way for me to help out, besides playing with the kids. That's what I did most of the time, baby sat.

Carl and Sophia and Jed, never really the Morales kids? They liked to stay by their parents. But me and Carl were already friends and Sophia was attached to his hip. Jed and Carl got along too, Carl was the closest thing Jed had to a brother. Even though Carl was twelve he still gave him the time of day, mostly re-teaching him what Shane had showed him that day.

The ratio squawks, breaking the peace that had somehow settled for more then five minutes. It grabs all of our attention again, and I pray for some good news. Lori looks over at me and frowns, tossing the jeans she was folding back down into the basket. She reaches out for Carl, and I grab Jed. Shane is up too, making his way over to the RV where we moved the ratio, hoping to pick up better signal.

Dale is up there, kneeling down with the mic to his mouth.

"Hello? Hello? The reception's bad on our end?" He says, releasing the button and waiting for an answer.

"Is it them?" Lori asks as static continues to filter through.

"We're in deep- trapped in a department store!" A man exclaims, his voice was muffled.

Trapped? God not more people. I was sick of people dying, it seemed like everyone in the world had just died all the sudden, leaving the city silent. We were just stragglers, getting ready for fate to catch up with us.

"Did they just say they're trapped in a department store?" Shane asked, he stood with his hands on his hips, staring up worriedly at Dale.

"There are geeks all over the place! Hundreds of 'em, we're surrounded!" T-dog cried.

It felt like my chest was shrinking, again. I'm sick of that feeling.

People start to gather, staring in fear. Amy looks pale, definitely thinking of her sister.

"T-dog repeat that last, repeat?" Dale asked, as if he hoped he heard wrong.

All we get in return is static as the ratio crackles, fizzing out completely. Leaving us cut off from them once again.

"He said the department store?" Lori sighed, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"I heard it too?" Dale sighs, as thunder begins to rumble. Of course it would rain at a time like this.

"Are we gonna go get them?" I ask? We can't just leave them there, to be taken by the geeks as we had decided to call them.

Lori nods at me in agreement, turning to Shane.

"Shane?"

"No way. We do not go after them. We do not risk the rest of the group. Y'all know that," Shane says firmly.

Shane is our leader, and so far he's kept us alive this long. I'm grateful, and I respect him.

But he's wrong.

"We can't just leave them out there!?" I tell him, earning a hard look.

"She's right! That's my sister, are we just gonna leave her there to be ripped apart?" Amy asks desperately, all her anger directed at Shane.

"Sally?"

Jed. I look down at him, ashamed I forgot he was there for a second.

"I wanna go to the tent?" He asks quietly, glancing toward the adults.

"Not right now okay bud?" I tell him, turning my attention back to Shane.

"Look, Amy, I know that this is not easy-"

They keep arguing, and the tugging on my shirt gets harder.

"What Jed!" I snap, making him jerk his hand back, not out of fear, but anger. He stares up at me with hard eyes.

"She's my sister you son of a bitch!"

I look up when Amy says this, and I watch her stomp away, Lori following. I felt bad for her, I don't know how I'd feel If I were her.

Shane watched them go, his face hard, whatever he was feeling cleverly hidden. I just rolled my eyes, and looked back down at Jed.

"What?" I sighed.

He just glared at me, "You're mean," he said quietly.

My throat tightened as he turned, and went to follow Carl and Shane down to the quarry, no doubt to learn how to tie more knots.

"Stupid idiot," I scolded myself as I turned and headed back to the clothes station to finish hanging them up. I feel horrible, I feel useless. How did mom do it, how did she keep him happy? So far I'd been his parent for two weeks and I was already failing.

More thunder boomed across the sky. I was tempted to scream at it, but then of course I wouldn't just be the camp orphan anymore, I'd be the camp lunatic too.

* * *

 **Yeah this chapter was a little slow. This whole episode was slow, at least from the groups point of view. Anyway next chapter things should get a lot more exciting.  
**

 **If you have any suggestions please leave a comment and please follow and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys here's chapter three! I hope you like it and please review your thoughts or if you notices any mistakes. I have some big plans for this series and I'd like to do the best that I can and constructive criticism is something I hope to gain.**

 **Just a side note, have any of you noticed any missing words or extra. Because I write this story on two different sites. On both word counts it shows a different number, even if its the exact same chapter that I've transferred from either site? Just a question.**

* * *

"Don't touch it Jed, its dead!" Sophia cried, staring down at the rabbit we'd found abandoned in a trap, just a couple yards outside of camp. It must have belonged to one of the Dixon brothers, before the oldest went to Atlanta and the other left a few days ago.

The poor thing was hanging upside down, a string suspending it in the air. I wonder what it was thinking when it died, did it know? Did it care? I'm sure it did.

Jed jumped back when Sophia yelled, hands clasping behind his back. He looked up at me, eyes big and curious.

"What do we do with it?" He asked me, staring down at the rabbit.

"We leave it?" I shrugged, "It ain't hurting anyone?"

Jed nodded, but Sophia stared at it a bit longer, before sighing deeply and looking up at me.

"We should bury it."

"Why?"

"Because he didn't have to die, he didn't even get eaten, he deserves it?" She says sadly, reaching over to untie the string so we don't have to actually touch the rabbit.

A smile tugs at the corners of my lips, as she hands it to me, and I hold it away from mine and the kids bodies.

"Jed go ask Jim if we can borrow his little shovel," I usher my brother, he nods, and takes off back to camp.

"Its still disgusting though.. like the walkers. Its sad but gross?" She says, glaring at the woods toward the main road. It was hard to forget what it was like down there, geeks milling around, people dying. Other kids like me watching their parents get ripped apart, maybe some had little brothers? I pray for those kids.

"I got it!" Jed exclaimed, shoes kicking up pine needles and leaves as he run toward us, skidding to a stop.

Sophia takes the shovel from him, and kneels down and starts to dig underneath the where the trap used to hang. She digs a hole big enough to lay it down in, and then we pushed the dirt over top of it. Jed picks up some big leaves, and lays them on top of the grave, his little face looking serious and solemn.

I guess what we're doing is pointless, staring down at the grave of rabbit that meant nothing. But Sophia's right, it didn't deserved to die for nothing. It deserves a funeral. Everything deserves a funeral.

We stood over it a few more moments, before I took Jed's hand and looked at Sophia. "We better head back to camp, your mama's gonna wonder where you are?"

She nods, looking sad as we turn and head back towards the red tents peeking through the trees.

"Bye squirrel!" Jed calls back, before turning his attention up at me. "Do you think if someone finds mommy they'll bury her for us?"

Sophia looks at me expecting an answer also, she herself had to have left some loved ones behind. Jed's question is hard. I know we wouldn't take the time to bury a walker, at least not with how things are going at the moment.

"Maybe?" I answer, still unsure.

He takes my answer though, before he begins to quietly mumble to himself.

We broke through the treeline, entering camp again. The day had slowed and now we were just waiting for more word from Atlanta. Sophia breaks away, heading off in the direction of her mother and father, and me and Jed head in Lori and Shane's direction.

As we get closer, a noise starts to seep its way into camp, echoing over the mountains and grabbing everyone's attention.

"What's that sound?" Jed asks, eyes darting around looking for its source. I shrug, and move to join the others that were grouping around Dale's RV. Dale stands on top of it with his binoculars up.

"Talk to me, man!?" Shane calls up to him.

"I can't tell yet!" Dale calls back, staring.

We all wait, watching tensely as the sound grows louder. Slowly the sound morphs into something recognizable, a car alarm. It's strangely comforting, I haven't heard a car alarm in two weeks. They used to blare all the time in my neighborhood, Mr. Witter down the street never figured out how to use his and it would go off at randoms times throughout the day, and stay beeping until someone went to teach him, again, how to turn it off.

Dale lowers his binoculars, wide eyes watching the road that led down the hill and then twisted around the mountain.

"Well I'll be-"

"Sal what's wrong?" Jed asks quietly from beside me, staring up at the grownups.

I shake my head, "Dale what is it!?" I ask.

"Stolen car is my guess," He replies looking down at me, a grin stretching itself across his face.

A moment later it comes into view, a cherry red charger climbing its way up the trail, the tires spitting gravel and rocks in every direction. All as the alarm continues to blare.

I scoop up Jed, who has his hands clasped firmly over his ears, and carry him as I follow the rest of the group, anxiety building in my chest as I think of all the geeks that have probably heard this thing by now.

A young Asian guy climbs out, Glenn's sneakers hitting the dirt. A smile on his face stretching a mile wide.

"Holy crap! Turn that dang thing off!" Dale yells, at Glenn who stares dumbfounded at all the faces that have surrounded him.

"I don't know how!?" He responds, throwing his hands up.

I roll my eyes, why would he even choose the car with the wailing siren? Sure its a nice car but I didn't take Glenn for being stupid.

Voices blur together, as everyone begins to bombard him with questions regarding the camp in Atlanta, Glenn tries to catch them all but ends up staring stupidly, overwhelmed by all the voices. That is until Shane resorts to yelling as loud as he can over the rest.

"Pop the damn hood!"

Glenn nods quickly, ducking back inside the car, moments later the hood pops open and Shane and Jim huddle over it, peering inside and messing with wires. As they work Amy continues to question Glenn, who keeps replying with 'yes their okay' and 'I don't know'.

At last the alarm stops, suspending us in silence for just a second, and then the questions begin again with more force this time, now that we can actually hear them.

"Why isn't she with you, where is she, is she okay!?" Amy asks desperately, my chest tightening at the thought of what it would be like to not know if Jed were alive or dead.

" Yes! Yeah. Fine. Everybody is. Well.. Merle not so much?"

Merle Dixon, one of the brothers who had joined our camp in the beginning. Most likely the one who set the trap for the rabbit. His brother liked to actually hunt for his food, preferring to stay out of camp as often as possible.

Nobody I'm sure thinks much of Merle Dixon, except for Merle Dixon. I've only spoken to him and his brother once, and it was only to ask if they had any clothes needed washed. But I'd heard them talk to Shane, T-dog and a few others. Merle was a racist, sexist a-hole. That I think is the best way to describe him. His brother is too quite, but what he's said was usually something snappy he had added to one of his brothers rants.

"Are you crazy, driving this wailing bastard up here? Are you trying to draw every walker for miles?" Shane snaps at Glenn, who stands off the to side watching, looking like he was deeply regretting his life choices.

"I think were okay?" Dale says, eyes roaming the road and the woods across from it.

"You call being stupid okay!" Shane tells him.

"Well, the alarm was echoing all over these hills. Hard to pinpoint the source?"

It makes me feel a bit better, and I let Jed slid to the ground where he fists his hands into my jeans. It makes me feel better to think that Glenn had probably just ran all the geeks around in circles.

This earns him a hard glare from Shane, who looks as if he's about to start decking it out on the both of them.

"I'm not arguing. I'm just saying?" He defends, then turns to Glenn, "It wouldn't hurt you to think things through a little more carefully next time, would it?"

Glenn grits his teeth, "Sorry. Got a cool car?" He shrugs.

I roll my eyes, again.

Then, again, the sound of a rumbling engine catches our attention, and we turn our heads at the sight of a giant cube van pulling up behind Glenn's charger.

A smile pulls itself onto my face, knowing the Atlanta camp actually did make it home safe. I cross my fingers behind my back, praying for zero casualties, but the anxiety in my belly tells me that at least Merle is dead. But just because I think he's a bad guy doesn't mean I want him dead, I don't want anyone to die anymore.

The door opens before its completely stopped, and Luise and Eliza's dad climbs out. His family runs to him, little girl hanging on his side, wife hugged tight and little boy hugging his jeans.

Something else twinges inside, jealousy I think. That somehow throughout this entire experience he managed to escape with his whole family intact. But happy at the same time, that he did in fact manage to do just that.

Then Andrea climbs out, Amy sister. They looked a lot alike, same strait blonde hair with the same pale blue eyes. Like me and Jed but with brown instead.

"Come here sweetie," Lori says from beside me, which is strange since I hadn't felt her come up. She kneels down next to Carl, who's eyes are filling fast with tears as his face scrunches ready to really cry. He undoubtedly was feeling the same thing I was, that jealousy.

"We thought you guys were all dead!" Cries Jed, as the rest of the previously missing group climbs out, Jackie and T.

He had gained more attention then bargained for, as everyone laughed at him, making his face redden. He buries it in my leg, making me laugh despite the few tears welling in my eyes.

"How'd y'all get out of there anyway?" Shane asks, finishing Jed's question.

"New guy! He helped us get out!" Morales said.

"New guy?"

"Yeah, some crazy vato just got into town. Hey helicopter boy! Come say hello!?"

The truck door slams shut, as a man, too far away to see climbs out, his head ducked with his hands on his hips. He begins to walk a bit awkwardly toward the rest of us.

"Guys a cop like you!" Morales adds.

The man gets closer and looks up finally, and my eyes widen in surprise. Questions filter through my head rapidly, as the man comes forward with an unsure look etched onto his face.

"Dad!" Carl screams, pushing past me as he races down the trail to crash into his father, only to be picked up and wrapped in a hug.

That twinge sparks to life again, but I push it away and smile as Mr. Grimes makes his way up the hill, Lori who'd followed Carl meets him half way.

Its bittersweet I think, watching the Grimes family reunion. A smile grows across my lips, but something sad still twists around inside. Part of me hopes that someone I knew from before will climb off the back of that truck. Like aunt Lilly, who had worked in the hospital, or my cousin Richard who worked as a cars sales man not far from our home. Anyone familiar, anyone at all from my family.

"Sal?"

I look down at the little boy tugging on my jeans, who's watching the family intently.

"Yeah bud?"

"Let's go to our tent now?"

I nod, tearing my eyes away from the happy moment. I take my little brothers hand, and turn, pulling him behind me to our tents.

Jed was my family, my only family. Wishing for more I think is selfish, compared to the others who barley made it themselves. I push the twinge away and grit my teeth, keeping my thoughts centered on what I was going to do tomorrow for Jed's Pre-K work I was supposed to write up.

Nothing matters anymore but him, he is all my family now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys insomnia says no sleep tonight so instead of staring at my ceiling or wasting my time on my phone I wrote up this short chapter and dicided to post it. Please review and tell me what you guys think?**

* * *

Darkness wraps around the camp like a blanket, the woods surrounding us was pitch back, and every snap of a twig or a rustle in the leaves scared me.

I settled in next to Glenn, holding Jed in my lap as he slept. People had offered to take him to bed for me, but I wouldn't let him sleep alone in that tent down there.

Its brings up a worrisome thought, being the simple fact is that I don't have anything to protect my brother with. I can't shoot a gun, I don't have a knife, and my survival skills extend to finding my mother in the mall. But there aren't any malls anymore, and my mothers dead.

I push those thoughts to the back, and listen to Rick tell his story. It was amazing really? Waking up to all of this from a two week coma, keeping your mind intact through all of it. I think it would have been worse if we'd all just been thrust into it, at least we had the build up.

The second fire in camp, a few feet away and surrounded my Carol and Sophia with her father who's name I think is Ed, it sparks to life. It grows taller, crackling louder as Ed throws another log on top. Then sits back down in his lawn chair to stare at it disdainfully.

Ed I think is not a very good person. From the whispers I've heard from Andrea and Lori, Jackie too, Ed is almost as bad as Merle Dixon, if not worse.

"Hey Ed, you wanna rethink that log?" Shane says to him from our fire.

Ed barley spares him a second glance, "Its cold man?"

I grit my teeth, annoyance bubbling to the surface. We're all cold, Jed shivers now under the thin blanket Glenn gave him.

"The cold don't change the rules, does it? Keep our fires low, just embers so we can't be seen from a distance, right?" Shane reminds him.

"I said it's cold. You should mind your own business for once," The man snaps.

Shane sighs, getting up from our fire and walking over to the small family's camp. I let my eyes roam else where, staring at the fire, or the stars. I listen as Shane mumbles something too quiet to hear, before Ed snaps at Carol to pull the log off the fire.

I'm sure she complies. I feel bad for Carol, how scared she is of him. Nobody should have to be scared of another human being.

When Shane comes back, and resettles himself with the others, I finally look up and let my gaze drift over the family's camp.

I meet Sophia's eyes, as she stares at the rest of us longingly from the other camp, her hands twisting back and forth in her lap. I grit my teeth against that feeling twisting in my gut, that dark feeling. I just keep my eyes locked on Sophia's, deep green and would be very pretty if not for being so dull. But it wasn't that regular dull you saw, not the one that just comes from having a dull eye color, but the one my mother had when my father died. That deep kinda sadness that seeped through a persons entire being until it consumed them. Sophia has that look.

I manage to pull a smile onto my face for her, one I'm sure was meant to be encouraging. But all I got in return was the corner of her mouth pulling up in just the hint of a smirk. Then her dull eyes are off of me and staring into her own fire.

I settle back in and listen as the group decides how best to break the news of Merle Dixon's abandonment to his brother.

Soon we all begin to disperse, leaving the camp and making our way to where we were sleeping that night. Ed had fallen asleep by his fire, and Carol looked as if she was about to head in herself. Sophia sat up, but her head bobbed every few seconds, before it was jerked up, her eyes rapidly blinking trying to fight off sleep.

"Lori?" I asked, as she woke Carl up and was getting ready to walk him down to their tent.

She hummed in response.

"Could you take Jed down there, I'll be there in just a second I promise?"

She nodded, taking Jed who's sleep heavy weight felt good to finally get off my shoulders for just a little while. His head lolled to the side as he held onto Lori, and for a moment I thought he would wake up when he opened his eyes a slit, but they dropped closed again as Lori started off towards the tents.

Then I turned and headed off in Sophia's camps direction.

Logical thoughts ran through my head, why was I doing this? Because I was worried about Sophia, that's why.

I met Sophia's dull green eyes again as I approached them, and she looked over to her mother to grab her attention.

"Hey Sal, you need anything?" Carol asks, raising her eye brow at me, surprised I think.

I send a glance in Sophia's direction, before looking back up at her.

"I was wondering if Sophia would wanna sleep in my tent tonight, we could have a sleepover?" I shrug.

I watch Carol's mouth fall open, before its snaps closed and she starts to think.

"U-um?"

"Please mama?" Sophia adds quietly, wringing her hands together.

Carol looks at her, then back at Ed, then back at me, before repeating the circle. Finally she sighs deeply.

"For one night okay, and I want you to go right to sleep!" She orders, a smile tugging at her lips.

A grin breaks out across Sophia's face, and for a moment her eyes are bright again, just a spark though. But its like with my mother, her eyes were dull all the time, until Jed learned a new word, or I said something funny. For just a moment she was happy.

As we turn and walk away I spare one more look at Carol, who's gathering up their camp supplies with a small smile on her face.

We make our way down the dark trail, following closely behind on Lori and Rick's steps, so not to trip over anything in the dark. Lori keeps looking back at us with a surprised look on her face, making Sophia duck her head each time.

Then we both climb into my tent, to find Jed down on my cot, curled up in his blanket. I crawl in next to him, pulling the covers up over the both of us. Sophia takes his and does the same, then she reaches over and dims the lamp. We lay there in the almost complete dark in a comfortable silence, listening to the rusting of wind in the trees and the crickets making their music. I can hear quiet talking, and the sound of a gun clicking together, most likely from Shane's tent because he does that every night.

"Thanks for letting me stay here," Sophia says quietly, breaking the stillness.

"Its okay, I think its good to have a friend like you in camp," I tell her.

Since I started hanging out with Carl and Sophia, I've stopping thinking of them as the little kids I would baby sit on weekends. In the old world I never would have payed any attention, because if I was baby sitting them, then that's all the were was babies.

"Yeah, Carl's a good friend, but he's kinda clueless?" Sophia says, and I can hear the barley concealed laughter in her voice.

I nod, "Yeah, I was watching yesterday and Shane had him convinced a Snipe was a thing," I smirked.

She sat up in her cot, staring at me. The little lantern glowing between our cots lights her face up.

"Its not!?"

Sniping was one of my favorite jokes to pull on poor unsuspecting people, a fictional bird that some would believe exist. Then you'd have them makes fools of themselves as they tried to catch it.

"Oh Sophia, I have so much to teach you!" I laughed. She grinned, laying back down.

Again quiet consumed us, and for a moment I thought she'd fallen asleep, until her small voice again filled the space again.

"I'm glad your my friend Sal, I'm glad I'm not in this alone."

I want to ask, 'what about your parents?' but I don't. Because I think that, besides the geeks, is what's making her eyes so dull. Not Carol I don't think, because I've seen how much the women fawned over her daughter. But her father?

"Me too."

Because Lori has Rick and Shane and Carl, Andrea has her sister, Glenn and T-dog are pretty buddy buddy. All I have in this is Jed, and he's only five. Its nice to have at least someone close to my age.

"Goodnight, don't let the bed bugs bite."


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's another boring chapter, I forgot why I never re-watch season one, now I remember.**

* * *

The next morning was just as sunny and hot as the last, and again we resorted to playing in the woods where the shade was. I wouldn't call it playing exactly, more just walking around and staring at trees.

Carl had grown up in a well populated suburb community, a stick to him was exotic. Then I grew up in pretty much the same area but my my uncle had a little cabin he'd invite my mother to all the time, so we had some semblance to the outdoors. Sophia on the other had looked like she was hiking through some jungle, having grown up in a small apartment in Atlanta. Jed liked to think he knew about everything we found from all the nature cartoons he used to watch. But in a real sense it was just a bunch of kids in the woods with no idea what they were doing.

"Lets do something I'm bored!" Carl exclaims, picking up a few little stones, he stuffed one in his pocket and the other two he threw out into the trees.

"Me too?" Jed says from beside Sophia.

I roll my eyes, and I thought kids were supposed to be able to make a game out of anything.

"Fine, what do you guys wanna play?"

They all thought for a moment, before Carl spoke.

"Lets play hide and seek?"

Hide and seek, in a walker infested forest. Great.

Rick had told us about his friend Morgan from Atlanta, told us about how Morgan called them walkers. That sounded a lot better then geeks.

"Is that a good idea?" I ask hesitantly.

Carl shrugs, "Shane says the walkers won't come this far up, and if a bear or something was out there it would have eaten us by now?"

"Bears?" Jed pipes.

"No bears, and stop scaring him!" Sophia scolds. In return Carl just sticks his tongue out at her.

Is this what they call young love? I smile at the thought, Carl and Sophia, before shoving the thoughts away.

"Whatever, I'll be it and Jed can help me count, you two go hide but not too far away? Got it?"

They nodded excitedly, taking off in the same direction, I assume hiding as partners. I bend down next to Jed and take his hand.

"Fan out your hand, and when I call out a number you lower one finger okay?"

He nods, fanning out both his hands. Ten seconds should be enough time to hide behind a tree, which I think is all the kids will come up with.

I call out the numbers, making sure Jed keeps track, and when ten seconds is up I stand up, and yell.

"Ready or not here I-"

A branch snaps, a distant yelp.

"Mom!?"

Followed by the scream of a little girl. My heart squeezes, my chest caves.

"Sal!" Jed squeaked, attaching himself to my leg. I reach down and scoop him up, gripping the back of his T-shirt as if something was coming to rip him away.

"Carl!? Sophia!?" I scream, right as they come barreling out from behind a cluster of trees.

"Its a walker!" Carl tells me, his eyes wide with panic.

I can hear my heart pounding in my ears, as I grab the sleeve of Carl's shirt, pulling him forward, Sophia already making her way ahead of us. We run then, as fast as possible with lanky long legs and untied sneakers, and a little boy attacked to myself.

"Mama, daddy!?" Carl yells, before his parents come into sight as we break from the forest. Lori catches him, right away lifting his shirt and rolling up his pants legs, searching for bites, Carol doing the same for Sophia. All while I stand off the the side, clutching Jed who's crying softly into my shoulder. I rub his back, humming an old song my mother listened to on the ratio all time, my eyes locked on the treeline scanning it. Waiting for a monster with milky white eyes to break through and rip us apart.

But instead the men run forward, all carrying various makeshift weapons. They vanish behind the trees, leaving me with the others.

"What were you doing out there!?" Lori demands, her words directed at all of us, but staring right at me.

I stutter for words, swallowing hard as my mouth suddenly goes dry.

"We- We were just-, I?" I fumble.

"We were playing hide and seek, we found the walker?" Carl supplied for me.

Lori looked up at me and gaped.

"Hide and seek! You let them run through the woods alone, knowing those things are out there!"

Oh God I'm stupid.

"Lori I'm sorry!?"

"They could have been killed, do you understand that!?"

I nodded limply, staring at Lori's angry face. Her hazel eyes where furious, practically burning a hole into my scull. Could I blame her? No! I almost got them killed!?

I thought we were safe up here, Shane even said we were safe up here? Is it like this all over the world, too dangerous to stray just a few feet away from camp, to dangerous to play hide and seek?

Tears of my own burn my eyes, before I wipe them away roughly with my sleeve. I kneel down, pulling Jed's arms away so I can look at him.

His hair hangs over most of his forehead, his eyes red and puffy from crying so much in such a short time. He sniffs, glancing behind him towards the woods.

"Are you okay?" I ask him gently.

He shakes his head, "I don't like walkers."

I nod, "I don't either."

A string of curses from behind trees grab my attention, and a new feeling of uneasiness settles in my gut.

"Is that Daryl?" Andrea asks.

"Sounds like it?" Lori answers distractedly, as she fixes Carl's hair much to his displeasure.

"Uh oh," I mumble, thinking of Merle.

If Daryl was anything like his brother, this wasn't going to be pretty.

Sure enough, as the group emerges from the woods, weapons splattered and coated with dark and sticky blood, Daryl Dixon leads, making his way up the hill back to camp.

I pick Jed up again, his legs were shaky and he looked a bit wobbly. I follow hesitantly behind Lori, who keeps her arms wrapped tightly around Carl's shoulders. I wanna say I'm sorry again.

"Merle!?" Daryl yells, alerting the camp of his return. Right away the center around the fire and in front of the RV clears.

"Merle! Get your ugly ass out here! I got us some squirrel! Let's stew 'em up!"

I watch Rick, as he follows closely behind, he would be blamed for this, he would because he's the one who left Merle in Atlanta. Last night he explained how Merle had been out of control, so he handcuffed him to a hunk of metal.

"Daryl, just slow up a bit. I need to talk to you," Shane calls to him.

Daryl looks back at him, stopping in the middle of camp. "What?"

"About Merle. There was a—There was a problem in Atlanta?" Shane says regretfully.

Daryl chews his lip, ducking his head before asking, "He dead?"

"We're not sure," Shane admits.

"He either is or he ain't!" Daryl snaps, getting testy.

I feel someone tug on my shirt sleeve, its Lori, she grabs my sleeve and pulls me back between her and Carol. I stand between the kids, Jed on my hip watching it all with wide eyes. His hand tightening on my sleeve as the situation grows thicker.

Rick walks forward, his shirt now stained with new blood. He walks up to Daryl with his head down.

"No easy way to say this, so I'll just say it."

"Who are you!?"

"Rick Grimes."

" _Rick Grimes_! You got 'somthin you wanna tell me!"

"Your brother was a danger to us all, so I handcuffed him on a roof, hooked him to a piece of metal. He's still there."

I gulp, as T-dog chooses this exact moment to walk into camp, his arms full of fire wood that he lets fall to the ground. Rick hooked him to the roof, T dropped the key.

I watch as Daryl begins to pace around the area, Rick watching with an uneasy look growing on his face.

"Hold on. Let me process this. You're saying you handcuffed my brother to a roof and you left him there?!" He yells, right at Rick.

"Yeah?" Rick replies, ducking his head.

I watch then as Daryl snaps, tossing his rope of squirrels he had hanging over his shoulder, over Ricks head. He ducks, as the fight begins. Daryl pulls his knife, T-dog jumps in, soon their just ducking each other, before Shane jumps in, grabbing Daryl and pinning him to the ground in a choke hold, all while Daryl stares at Rick, and if looks could kill, Rick would be dead and buried.

"I wanna go to the tent!" Jed demands, watching it all. At this Lori grabs both Carl and my sleeves, pushing us inside Dales RV. The coolness from the inside hits my face, waking me I guess from my shock. Because in five minutes I almost killed the kids, and theirs a knife fight happening inside.

My legs turn to jelly, realizing what just happened in not five minutes. I take a seat at Dale's table, Jed in my lap. I left his head and wipe his tears with my thumb, and watch as Carl and Sophia continue to watch the fight through the door.

"Get over here you two?" I scold, they put us in here so we wouldn't watch it. Not that it made any difference to me, but Lori it seemed was mad at me enough.

Sophia listened, coming over to sit across from me and Jed. Carl pretended as if he hadn't heard me and kept his eyes locked on the brawl outside. I glare at the back of his head, before turning my attention to Sophia and Jed.

"Are you okay, Soph?" I ask her, referring to the walker.

She shakes her head hesitantly, biting her lip.

"It was eating a deer, it didn't even pay us any attention," She explains.

I nod in relief, still listening to the fight going on outside. I can hear yelling, a choked voice I can only assume to be Daryl, nobody else in camp would care to shed a tear for Merle.

I turn my attention back to Sophia, who's wringing her hands again, she does that apparently when she's nervous, and I've discovered Sophia is nervous a lot.

"Do you think Daryl's gonna kill Rick?" Sophia ask, Carl scoffs from behind us.

"Nothing can kill my dad." He says firmly.

I smirk and nod, "Shane won't let him get that far, and I think Rick can hold his own pretty well too."

She nods, looking a little relived. She then folds her hands into her lap to keep them still.

Jed lays his head down on my chest, and again I hear the soft murmurs meaning he's talking to himself. I keep meaning to ask him about it but I always forget, and I doubt he'd want me to ask in front of Carl and Sophia. So instead I just run my fingers through his hair, that's in desperate need of a haircut, as I hum that song again to him.

"I've heard that song?" Carl comments from behind me.

"What is it?" Sophia asks.

I sing for her the beginning to CCR's _Have you ever seen the rain_ , and can't help but think of how perfect the song is for us. I'd like to think, that after all this, it'll be how it used to. But at the same time I know what we've seen can never be unseen, never. Maybe Jed, since he's so young. Maybe someday if things get better, he'll be able to forget, forget seeing people die, get eaten, watch corpses walk.

But I'll never forget.

"That's pretty," Sophia says once I finish, Carl nods his agreement. I smile at the both of them, before the RV door is shoved open and Carl's is pushed back. Lori's stressed and angry face appears, but not directed at us this time.

"What's gonna happen," I ask Lori.

She grits her teeth and sighs, "He's going back."

"Dad?" Carl pipes.

"To Atlanta?" I ask in disbelief.

She nods reluctantly, running a hand through her hair and staring at the floor. Carl looks hurt, and a little bit angry as well. I get the picture and nod for Sophia to come with me, together with Jed in my arms we leave the RV to let Lori and Carl figure this out.

Outside I watch Shane gripe to himself, and Daryl is sitting beside the dead fire washing the bolts to his cross bow. I ignore any glances that get directed my way, as Sophia breaks off from me and heads again to be with her mother. I carry Jed all the way out of camp to where our tents are set up by the tree line, crawling inside with him still in my lap. Inside we just sit, quietly, as I continue to run my fingers through his hair, and his lips move still mumbling the words.

"Jed what are you doing?" I ask him.

He looks up at me with big brown eyes, scared brown eyes.

"I'm talking to mama."

My throat tightens, a knot forming. I nod, and close my eyes tight. He lays his head back on my chest and hold him.

Today has been a very bad day so far.

I wish I could talk to mama.

 **Ahhh, season one was boring, can't wait until we get to the farm, that's when things really start to take off. Can't wait to have her start to build relations with the other group members to, in season one they all sorta stuck to themselves, except for Rick and Shane and Lori.**

 **Soon we'll be in the camp fire scene, and that will hopefully pick things up a little bit.**


End file.
